fantalazfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Путешествие во времени
Путешествия во времени — предполагаемое перемещение человека или каких-либо объектов из настоящего в прошлое или будущее, в частности, с помощью технического устройства, называемого «машиной времени». Способы путешествия в будущее Современная наука допускает несколько возможных способов путешествия в будущее (строго говоря, любой объект естественным образом путешествует в будущее с течением времени, поэтому речь идет о путешествии "в обход" течения времени): # Физический (на основе следствий теории относительности): #* Движение со скоростью, близкой к скорости света. Время путешествия, измеренное по часам того, кто двигался с такой скоростью, всегда меньше измеренного по часам того, кто оставался неподвижен (точнее: того, кто не испытывал ускорений — «парадокс близнецов»). #* Нахождение в области сверхвысокой гравитации, например, вблизи горизонта событий чёрной дыры. # Биологический — остановка метаболизма тела с последующим восстановлением (например: криоконсервация). Способы путешествия в прошлое Существует несколько гипотетических способов перемещения в прошлое: # Через т. н. «кротовые норы» ( — червоточина), гипотетически допускаемые Общей теорией относительности, — некие туннели (возможно, очень короткие), соединяющие удалённые области в пространстве, через нарушение топологии пространства. Разрабатывая теорию кротовых нор, К. Торн и М. Моррис заметили, что если перемещать один конец (А) кротовой норы с большой скоростью, а потом приблизить его к другому концу (Б), то — в силу парадокса близнецов — объект, попавший в момент времени T во вход А, может (см. ниже) выйти из Б в момент, предшествующий T (однако таким способом невозможно попасть во время, предшествующее созданию машины времени). Из уравнений Эйнштейна следует, что кротовая нора закроется раньше, чем путешественник сумеет пройти через неё (как, например, в случае «моста Эйнштейна — Розена» — первой описанной кротовой норы), если её не будет удерживать от этого так называемая «экзотическая материя» — материя с отрицательной плотностью энергии. Существование экзотической материи подтверждено как теоретически, так и экспериментальноM.S. Morris, K.S. Thorne, U. Yurtsever «Wormholes, Time Machines, and the Weak Energy Condition», Phys. Rev. Lett. 61, 1446—1449 (1988)G. Bressi, G. Carugno, R. Onofrio, G. Ruoso, «Measurement of the Casimir force between Parallel Metallic Surfaces», Phys. Rev. Lett. '' '''88' 041804 (2002) . # В 1936 г. Ван Стокум обнаружил, что тело, вращающееся вокруг массивного и бесконечно длинного цилиндра, может попасть в прошлое (позже Ф. Типлер предположил, что это возможно и в случае цилиндра конечной длиныF. J. Tipler «Rotating cylinders and the possibility of global causality violation», Phys. Rev. D. 9, 2203—2206 (1974), однако более поздний результат С. Хокинга показывает, что в этом случае опять была бы необходима экзотическая материя ). Таким цилиндром могла бы быть так называемая космическая струна, но нет никаких свидетельств, что космические струны существуют, и вряд ли есть способ создавать новые. # Можно, наконец, вообще ничего не предпринимать, а просто дождаться, пока машина времени образуется сама собой. Не видно никаких оснований ожидать, что это произойдёт, но важно, что, если она всё же образуется, то это не войдёт в противоречие ни с какими известными законами природы. Простейшая модель такой ситуации — машина времени Дойча — Политцера. Парадоксы путешествий во времени Есть несколько часто упоминаемых аргументов против путешествий в прошлое: # Нарушение причинно-следственных связей. # «Парадоксы». Допустим, некто в 11 утра заряжает пистолет, в 11:30 создаёт машину времени и в полдень (12:00) входит в неё. Затем, пользуясь свойствами машины времени, он возвращается к моменту 11:50, поджидает, пока его более молодая версия приблизится ко входу, и пытается её убить. Он, конечно, не может в этом преуспеть — человек способен выстрелить только при условии, что он пережил состоявшееся час назад (по его часам) покушение. Возникает, однако, вопрос: что именно помешает ему (и всем его последователям)? Не приходим ли мы в некоторое противоречие с привычными представлениями о свободе воли? Иногда парадоксом называют и другую ситуацию, которая формулируется, например, так («парадокс убитого дедушки»): если внук вернётся в прошлое и убьёт собственного деда, его рождение окажется невозможным; но если он не родится, то деда никто не убьёт, и его рождение окажется возможно. Что же произойдёт в действительности? Здесь, однако, никакого парадокса нет, также как и никакой неопределённости. Слова «человек» (или «внук») и «человек, чей дедушка не был убит в колыбели» суть синонимы. # Отсутствие документированных общедоступных фактов пребывания в нашем времени пришельцев из будущего. В науке первую проблему сейчас не рассматривают, полагая, что машина времени и нарушение причинно-следственных связей — это просто синонимы и здесь нет темы для обсуждения (альтернативное мнение было высказано в книге ). Решение второго парадокса предложено в работе С. Красникова[http://arxiv.org/abs/gr-qc/0109029 S. Krasnikov, Phys. Rev. D 62 (2000) 084028], суть которой в том, что при создании машины времени возникает крайне нетипичная для классической физики неопределённость: как бы хорошо мы ни знали начальные данные, мы не можем однозначно предсказать эволюцию пространства-времени. Причём среди бесконечно большого числа возможных вариантов всегда есть такой, в котором машина времени не появляется. Таким образом, если мы видим человека, пытающегося построить машину времени, то тот факт, что он вооружён и полон решимости через час выстрелить, не означает, что свободная воля этого человека будет вскоре чем-то ограничена. В лучшем случае он означает лишь, что одна возможность (из бесконечного количества) исключена — в течение часа машина времени в этом месте не появитсяКрасников С. В. Некоторые вопросы причинности в ОТО: «машины времени» и «сверхсветовые перемещения». M.: Ленанд, 2015. ISBN ISBN 978-5-9710-2216-9. При разработке — пока не существующей — квантовой механики в пространствах с нарушениями причинности — существенным мог бы оказаться принцип самосогласованности Новикова. В произведениях культуры В литературе Описание путешествий во времени является распространённым приёмом, используемым в научно-фантастической литературе. В фантастике идея таких путешествий и специального устройства («машины») для этой цели приобрела популярность во многом благодаря известному роману Герберта Уэллса «Машина времени» (1895). Однако эта идея использовалась в литературе и ранее. Путешествие в будущее описано Фаддеем Булгариным в его очерке «Правдоподобные небылицы, или Странствования по свету в двадцать девятом веке», 1824 год (возможно, это первое описание путешествия во времени в мировой литературе). Идею продолжил Александр Вельтман, в романе «Александр Филиппович Македонский. Предки Калимероса» (1836), описавший путешествие в прошлое на волшебном гиппогрифе. Путешествия главного героя во времени в собственном теле без помощи технических приспособлений описаны в «классических» произведениях Марка Твена «Янки при дворе короля Артура», Джека Лондона «Межзвёздный скиталец», Сватоплука Чеха «Путешествие пана Броучека в XV столетие», Лазаря Лагина «Голубой человек» и многих других. О путешествиях во времени писали Клиффорд Саймак, Артур Кларк, Филип Дик, Айзек Азимов («Конец Вечности»), Гарри Гаррисон, Антон Грановский, Кир Булычёв, Станислав Лем, Джоан Кэтлин Роулинг, Джек Финней, Борис Акунин [ Классическим описанием нарушения причино-следственных связей является рассказ Роберта Хайнлайна «Все вы зомби». Его главный герой — девушка, которую соблазнил незнакомец. Через девять месяцев она родит ребёнка, причем врачи выясняют, что она гермафродит, и удаляют женский комплект органов. После этого главный герой — теперь мужчина, завербовывается в службу патруля времени. Сначала он отправляется в прошлое, где соблазняет некую девушку (которая и является им самим в прошлом). Отправившись на девять месяцев вперёд, он похищает ребёнка и отправляется в далекое прошлое, где оставляет в приюте похищенного ребёнка, из которого потом вырастет он сам. Таким образом, получается, что человек сотворил самого себя из ничего. Иначе говоря, встает вопрос об изначальном появлении материи. Ибо остаётся неясным, откуда появился главный герой, чтобы создать самого себя. Один из рассмотренных выше парадоксов дал название рассказу «Парадокс дедушки»''Ушенин С. Г. писателя Сергея Ушенина. Своеобразным откликом на рассказ стала вывешенная в Воронеже на стене дома № 45 по улице Карла Маркса мемориальная доска, текст на которой гласит: «''В этом доме с 2063 по 2065 гг. жил С. В. Савельев, изобретатель машины времени» (речь идёт о главном персонаже рассказа) . Упомянутые выше парадоксы «решаются» в фантастике огромным числом способов. Вот некоторые (подробнейшее исследование на эту тему с сотнями ссылок можно найти в ''P. Nahin «Time machines»): # Последовательность событий неизменна. ## Путешествия в прошлое управляемы, но никакими действиями изменить ход истории невозможно. Примером такого подхода является «Ошибка Риллена Ли» Юрия Нестеренко. «Если некоторый факт существует во времени, то как бы вы ни старались его изменить, результатом всех ваших усилий оказывается именно этот факт». Такое явление фантаст Джон Уиндем назвал «хроноклазм». Например, в романе Л. Лагина «Голубой человек» (1964) на интересы, воспитание, судьбу главного героя — воспитанника советского детского дома — в 1959 году оказывает влияние старая большевичка-преподавательница; герой попадает в Москву 1894 года и сам, в свою очередь, воспитывает и определяет судьбу девятилетней девочки в революционных интересах; она становится революционеркой и потом воспитывает его самого в детском доме. Аналогичным «хроноклазмом» можно считать «Парадокс Фрая», в котором человек, отправившись в прошлое, становится биологическим дедом самому себе. Также в книге Гарри Гаррисона «Фантастическая сага» викинги в XI веке открывают Америку только потому, что в XX веке находящаяся на грани банкротства киностудия решает срочно снять «с натуры» фильм про открытие Америки викингами. Ещё одним показательным примером, с использованием данного подхода, может служить фильм «Двенадцать обезьян» режиссёра Терри Гиллиама. ## Путешествия в прошлое формально управляемы, но на практике воздействие на прошлое смертельно опасно, так как возникновение любого временного парадокса приведёт к немедленной катастрофе глобальных масштабов (вплоть до гибели Вселенной). ## Путешествия в прошлое неуправляемы. Например, в цикле «Конец Времени» Майкла Муркока при попытке нарушить причинно-следственную связь путешественник возвращается в своё время. В повести Сергея Лукьяненко «Пристань жёлтых кораблей» результатом путешествий во времени становятся временные разломы, внезапно и непредсказуемо перебрасывающие область пространства в прошлое или будущее. ## При перемещении во времени путешественник ещё и перемещается в пространстве. Например, при перемещении на 1 год назад он перемещается на 1 световой год (ровно то расстояние, с которого он не сможет повлиять на события точки отправления). Из этих рассуждений следует, что путешествовать можно только через искривления пространства-времени, то есть через червоточины. # Последовательность событий изменяема. ## Каждое путешествие в прошлое создает новую реальность, так что парадоксы не имеют места. В старой реальности ничего не меняется. Так, убийство дедушки приведёт к тому, что возникнет новая реальность, где путешественник во времени не рождался, а его дед был убит; параллельно ей останется старая реальность, где с дедом ничего не случилось. Судьба путешественника во времени при этом имеет два варианта: либо, создав новую реальность, он навсегда остаётся в ней, бесследно исчезнув из своей реальности (тогда при попытке вернуться в будущее он обнаружит внесённые им в историю изменения и вполне может встретить там новый вариант себя самого), либо при возвращении в будущее он возвращается в собственную реальность и обнаруживает, что ничего не изменилось. ## Путешествие во времени создаёт такую реальность, в которой путешественнику как бы нет места, то есть он стирается из своего времени. Так, в фильме «Проект Нострадамус» детектив Майкл Ностранд, вернувшись в своё время, обнаруживает, что его никто не знает. ## Каждый вариант развития событий уже существует и изменение прошлого просто отправляет путешественника на другую мировую линию (в другую вселенную), соответствующую данному развитию событий. При изменении прошлого без физического путешествия во времени, никто не будет знать об изменении прошлого, за исключением тех людей, кто может сохранять воспоминания при сдвиге мировых линий. Такой подход использовался в японском визуальном романе «Steins;Gate». ## Вариант предыдущего: новая реальность появляется при изменении, но через какое-то время события естественным образом приводят измененную реальность в соответствие с неизмененной. Таким образом, в истории появляется не «стрелка», а «параллельный отрезок», который в какой-то момент снова стыкуется с основным путём. Наглядный пример — смерть героини в фильме «Машина времени» («Time machine»). Впрочем, с точки зрения современной физики наличие возможности соединить несколько прошлых в одно будущее весьма сомнительно. ## Каждое путешествие в прошлое мгновенно переписывает старую реальность в новую. Люди и предметы из старой реальности бесследно исчезают (если они не существуют в новой реальности) или изменяются (если они в ней существуют). Сам путешественник во времени не меняется. Примерами такого подхода являются «Конец вечности» Айзека Азимова, «Патруль времени» Пола Андерсона, «Палимпсест» Чарльза Стросса, серия фильмов «Эффект бабочки», повесть «Винсент Ван Гог» С. Гансовского, роман и одноимённый фильм «И грянул гром», серия «Южного парка» «Вперёд, Бог, вперёд XII». ФантастЛарри Нивен Ларри Нивен высказал идею, что в этом случае реальность будет изменяться до тех пор, пока не достигнет состояния, при котором путешествия во времени никогда не будут открыты. Такое состояние является стабильным и достигается в «Конце вечности», образуя базовую историю вселенной Основания и Галактической Империи. Стросс, в свою очередь, отмечает, что в рамках технологии перемещений во времени, использующей «кротовые норы», путешественник может рассматриваться как волновой пакет излучения Хокинга. В системе отсчета, связанной с переписываемой версией реальности, этот пакет возникает из короткоживущей сингулярности и в ней же затем исчезает, причем вся заключённая в нём информация не обязана удовлетворять принципу причинности для подвергнутой «корректорским правкам» вселенной. Вследствие этого путешественник (или любой регистрирующий прибор, которым он располагает) в принципе способен сохранить воспоминания об уничтоженном варианте реальности. Такой набор свидетельств у Стросса называется «не-историей» (unhistory), а совокупность наборов образует Последнюю Библиотеку (Final Library) и подчиненные ей, доступные для редактирования Библиотеки Ответвлений (Branch Libraries). Последняя Библиотека в некотором смысле является фейнмановской суммой по мировым линиям всех возможных вариантов человеческой документированной истории. ### Перезапись может действовать и на самих путешественников во времени, как это происходит в рассказе Юрия Нестеренко «Клятва Гиппократа»http://yun.complife.ru/hypocrat.txt. Поскольку меняются и их воспоминания, сами они не замечают ни изменения внешнего мира, ни собственные изменения. ### Перезапись может быть не мгновенна, а занимать некоторое время. Такой вариант показан в фильме «Назад в будущее» и игре «Chrono Trigger». В данной теории человек, отправившийся в прошлое и сделавший своё рождение невозможным, через некоторое время исчезнет, причем не его двойник, а именно он сам. # Последовательность событий ограниченно изменяема: лишь до тех пор, пока события не влияют на субъективное прошлое самого путешественника во времени. Так, например, путешественник во времени не может убить своего деда, либо окажется, что в действительности его дедом был другой человек. Он также не может изменить те события, которые, как ему известно, произошли. Роберт Хайнлайн в романе «Дверь в лето» развил эту идею. У него закон причинности работает, по отношению к последовательности действий самого человека, независимо от его перемещений во времени: путешественник свободен в своих действиях, но с ним в принципе не может произойти ничего такого, что сделает невозможной уже состоявшуюся для него лично последовательность событий, независимо от того, происходили эти события в прошлом или будущем относительно текущего момента в «глобальном» времени. В результате вернувшись в прошлое можно изменить события, но только те, о которых путешественник ранее не знал, и воздействовать на будущее, но только то, которое для путешественника ещё не наступило. Например, ограбленный не может, вернувшись в прошлое, помешать грабителям (так как для него это ограбление уже произошло), но ничто не мешает ему в свою очередь завладеть награбленным, спрятать его в укромном месте и вернуть после возвращения в своё время. Вот некоторые способы решить третью проблему (впрочем, на этот «парадокс» всегда можно возразить тем, что мы не можем знать наверняка о несуществовании чего-либо). # Предполагается, что в будущем путешествия в прошлое запрещены, а те люди, кто всё-таки попадает в наше время, стараются ничем не выдавать своего присутствия (Асс, Бегемотов «Вперёд в прошлое»). # Согласно ещё одной гипотезе, путешествовать в прошлое можно лишь после времени изобретения машины времени, но не раньше. И то, что наше время не заполнено пришельцами из будущего, свидетельствует лишь о том, что машина времени пока ещё не изобретена, а не о том, что путешествия в прошлое невозможны. # Путешествия в прошлое не запрещены и путешественников из будущего в нашем времени много, но они не могут или скорее не хотят изменять прошлое, поскольку единственным следствием этого будет размножение реальностей, что не позволит путешественникам вернуться в свою исходную реальность в будущем. Таким образом, внесение изменений в прошлое просто бессмысленно, за исключением случаев специального проектирования нужной реальности. Этот вариант рассматривается, например, в фантастическом романе А. Махрова «В вихре времён». Нравственный аспект проблемы путешествия во времени (в будущее, с помощью засыпания под действием специального газа и пробуждения через много лет практически в том же физическом состоянии, что и в момент погружения в сон) поднимает фильм «Бегство мистера Мак-Кинли» по сценарию Леонида Леонова. Песня Владимира Высоцкого «Баллада об уходе в Рай», использованная в этом фильме, адресована главному герою произведения: «Разбудит вас какой-то тип и впустит в мир, где в прошлом войны, вонь и рак. Где побеждён гонконгский грипп. На всём готовеньком… Ты счастлив ли, дурак?» Известная кинотрилогия Роберта Земекиса и Боба Гейла о путешествиях во времени «Назад в будущее». О путешествиях во времени рассказывается и в научно-фантастическом телесериале «Доктор Кто». В кино * Adventure Kid * Гравити Фолз * Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica * Steins;Gate * Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story * Winx Club * Zipang * Аргай * В гости к Робинсонам * Девочка, покорившая время * Меланхолия Харухи Судзумии / Исчезновение Харухи Судзумии * 12 обезьян * 31 июня * Азирис Нуна (по книге «Сегодня, мама!» С. Лукьяненко и Ю. Буркина). * Ангел из будущего * Армия тьмы * Бегство мистера Мак-Кинли * Бегство с планеты обезьян * Бегущий во времени * Безопасность не гарантируется * Бигглз * Бойфренд из будущего * Вечно молодой (фильм) * Взлётная полоса (фильм, 2005) * Взлётная полоса * Волшебный халат * В ловушке времени * В плену времени * Временная петля * Временщик (сериал, Россия, 2014) * Гарри Поттер и узник Азкабана * Гостья из будущего * Грань будущего * Грозовые камни * Губка Боб в 3D * Дежа вю (2006) * День сурка * Доктор Кто * Донни Дарко * Домик у моря * Жена путешественника во времени * Звёздные врата: Атлантида * Звёздные врата: Континуум * Звёздный путь (2009) * Зеркало для героя * И грянул гром * Иван Васильевич меняет профессию * Изменяющий время * Исходный код (фильм) * Интерстеллар * Капкан времени * Кейт и Лео * Корпорация «Бессмертие» * Лангольеры * Ледяная комета 3D (Iceman, 2014) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2557256/ * Люди в чёрном 3 * Люди Икс: Дни минувшего будущего * Машина времени (фильм) 1960 * Машина времени (фильм) 2002 * Машина времени в джакузи * Мы из будущего * Мы из будущего 2 * Назад в будущее 1, 2, 3 (Back to the Future, 1985 год) * Назад в СССР (фильм, 2010) * Утиные истории 52-я (43-я) серия «Утята в будущем» (Duck to the Future, 1987 год, пародия названия фильма «Назад в будущее») * Овечка Долли была злая и рано умерла (фильм, 2015) * Патруль времени (фильм, 1994) * Патруль времени (фильм, 2014) * Петля времени (Looper) * Пиджак * Пришельцы в Америке * Провал во времени (1979), (1997) * Проект «Нострадамус» * Последний отсчёт 1980 * Радиоволна * Рождественская история * Секретный эксперимент * «Сквозь червоточину с Морганом Фрименом. Путешествие во времени — фантазия или реальность?» — научно-популярный фильм, снятый Discovery в 2010 г. * Спасатели во времени * Стрелец неприкаянный * Таймлесс. Рубиновая книга * Таймлесс 2: Сапфировая книга * Таймлесс 3: Изумрудная книга * Тариф новогодний * Терминатор * Терминатор 2 * Терминатор 3 * Терминатор: Битва за будущее * Терминатор: Генезис * Час расплаты * Часто задаваемые вопросы о путешествиях во времени * Эффект бабочки 1, 2, 3 * Я убил Эйнштейна, господа * Kamen Rider Den-O * Fringe (сериал) * Вера (сериал) * Квантовый скачок (сериал) * Континуум (сериал) * Континуум (фильм) * Сверхъестественное (сериал) * Скользящие (сериал) * LOST (Остаться в живых) — 5 сезон * Отбросы (сериал) * Подопытные (телесериал) * Полицейские во времени (сериал) * Похитители прошлого (1999) * Путешественник (Journeyman) (телесериал) * Тариф на прошлое (сериал) * Терра Нова (сериал) * Филадельфийский эксперимент (1984) * Филадельфийский эксперимент (2012, реж. П. Зиллер) * Филадельфийский эксперимент 2 (1993) * Фил из будущего (сериал) * Флэш (телесериал, 2014) * Футурама * Чернобыль. Зона отчуждения (сериал) * Чудеса Науки (сериал) — серия «Пульт для Вселенной» * Чужестранка (сериал) * Школа «Чёрная дыра» (сериал) В музыке * концептуальный альбом «Time» (1981) группы Electric Light OrchestraИз хитов 80-х: ELO — Ticket To The Moon * концептуальный альбом «Time Machine» (1988) группы Silicon Dream В играх * Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time * Bioshock Infinite * Braid * Chrono Cross * Chrono Trigger * Clive Barker’s Jericho * Daikatana * Darkest of days * Quantum Break * Dino Crisis 2 * Hexen 2 * Life is Strange * Parkan II * Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time * Prince of Persia * Legacy of Kain * Singularity * Spiderman Shattered Dimensions * Spiderman Edge Of Time * Steins;Gate * Timeshift * The Silent Age * Red Alert 2 Yuri's Revenge * TimeSplitters * Anticlove См. также * Нерешённые проблемы современной физики * Мультивселенная Примечания Литература * Stockum, W. J. van (1937). «The gravitational field of a distribution of particles rotating around an axis of symmetry.». Proc. Roy. Soc. Edinburgh A 57: 135. * с Time Machines в Стэнфордской философской энциклопедии * Time machine (1988—2001) * Мартин Гарднер. Путешествие во времени. Перевод с англ. Ю. А. Данилова. М.: Мир, 1990. Ссылки * Хокинг С. Глава 5. Защищая прошлое // Мир в ореховой скорлупке * Фильмы о путешествиях во времени // Журнал «Экранка.ру» * С. Цветков. Танки при дворе короля Артура: список фильмов, в котором путешественники во времени пытаются изменить историю с помощью современного оружия. *